


Kill Me, Heal Me

by renminiscence



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, I hate myself, M/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminiscence/pseuds/renminiscence
Summary: Yukhei would never have thought that love leaves terrible marks and scars on people's lives, neither the fact that he's determined to kill a person that once he had loved, Lee Donghyuck.





	Kill Me, Heal Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. This is kind of.. experimental. So experimental characterization of Hyuck, of Xuxi. I don't know if it came out well, but I liked writing this.

 

_Inhale._

 

_Exhale._

 

_Inhale_

 

_Exhale._

 

Once Yukhei opens his eyes, he encounters nothing but the darkness, and the faint light of a lamp that illuminates the center of the room.

He slowly moves his body, only to find his wrists tied tightly together with a rope, and placed behind him. He fidgets to his seat, trying to loosen the knot, but nothing much happened, since his upper body and legs are also tied to the wooden chair. He lets out a scream of frustration, hoping someone can hear him. _Anybody._

Yukhei wanders his eyes full of fear around, sucking in big dose of breaths. As he looks forward, he notices a figure in front of him, and with the dim light, he also notes that the figure is also seated on a chair. He narrows his eyes to see better, but in that exact moment, he hears footsteps.

His eyes widen in disbelief as a body emerges from the shadows of the darkness and positions himself right under the hanging lamp. He holds back his breath in his dry throat. Only centimeters away from Yukhei, stands a rather slim yet a tall guy, but with mesmerizing, lovely face features. Thick brown hair frames his face, and a smug smirk plays on his lips.

"Our prince charming has awaken."

Swallowing hardly, Yukhei frowns as he stammers, “Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck scoffs, eyeing the guy upon his eyes with a stern look, "Oh, so you still remember my name, after all."

“Hyuck, what are you doing here? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Yukhei asks in a quiet voice, pressing his eyelids as tiredness starts to overflow through his body.

The guy in front of him drops his look from Yukhei as he moves away. Strange enough, he waddles behind the figure that Yukhei has foreseen before, "You're here to see _him_.”

From the loud shrill sounds, Yukhei deducts that Donghyuck is pushing the chair towards the light. Once he sees who's the person on the chair, how he wished to turn back time and tell Donghyuck not to let him see him.

Yukhei recognizes the person in front of him, despite his head dropped forward—it’s his boyfriend, Jungwoo. It seems he has passed out, and Yukhei hopes that he has only passed out. Just like him, Jungwoo is tied to a chair, but farther, has also his mouth covered with a badly scotched tape work. Yukhei tries and struggles to free himself again, forcing his chair to move towards Jungwoo, but everything is useless. Donghyuck only laughs at his attempt, resting his chin on Jungwoo's shoulder and loops his arms over his shoulders. Then, he places a light kiss on Jungwoo's cheek, as Yukhei glowers, "Leave him alone, Hyuck.”

The small guy looks at him seductively, moving his hands on Jungwoo's clothed chest, "Oh, I don't know, Yukhei.. He looks fine to me.“ Donghyuck twirls a lock of Jungwoo’s hair around his finger, a devilish grin plastered on his face. Yukhei scowls, a grimace forming on his lips as his hands curled into fists, "I said leave him alone, Donghyuck!” He growls loudly, earning a surprise gasp from the other, who suddenly stops what he's doing.

"Don't need to be so harsh, Yukhei. You’re so mean..” Donghyuck says, with a somewhat offended expression on his face, as he stands properly and fixes his posture.

"What are you doing? Why are we here, all tied up?" Yukhei asks in a choked voice, eyes shimmering with tears that struggle not to fall.

"You're here because of your fault, you know?" Donghyuck walks towards Yukhei and he crouches in front of him, moving strands of hair away from his sweaty forehead, "You shouldn't have left me that day. You supposed to stay with me, beside me. Now, you're suffering the consequences."

As Yukhei lowers his gaze, Donghyuck shifts his attention on Jungwoo again, and he sits on his lap. With his slender finger that Yukhei once loved, he traces every trait of Jungwoo's smooth face, "You've found a handsome boyfriend, Yukhei, I have to admit it. Not as gorgeous as me, of course, but his beauty is fascinating. We could have been friends, if only he hadn't agreed to be your boyfriend." Donghyuck giggles softly, "See, Yukhei, the fault is all yours." When his finger, gently strokes Jungwoo's cheekbones, the latter abruptly wakes up. Fear is what Yukhei firstly sees in Jungwoo's eyes. Then, those eyes’ gaze fall upon the figure sitting on his lap.

Jungwoo starting to squirm under Donghyuck’s hold. The tears suddenly appearing in the corners of his eyes make Yukhei shudder. He wriggles, trying to approach his boyfriend, screaming Jungwoo's name multiple times and sending curses to Donghyuck. The latter watches the scene with a smirk in his lips, until he quickly gets up from Jungwoo, gets near Yukhei and he swings his right arm, hitting straight Yukhei's jaw.

For a while, the sight of Yukhei goes dark, his head starts to hurt and the voices and sounds become muffled. It takes him awhile to recollect himself, but after he does, he glances on Jungwoo in tears, flowing abudantly and staining his blazing cheeks. Casting a glare on Donghyuck, his lips twist in anger, "What do you want, Lee?! Revenge? If that's what you want, you have to deal with me, not with him! Leave Jungwoo alone, please. I'm begging you."

Donghyuck’s brows knit together, " _You're begging me?_ Oh, seems like the wheel of fortune has turned in my favor." He heaves a breathe and starts pacing around Jungwoo, like a firefly around a source of light, without dropping the eye contact with Yukhei, "Remember when I was the one who was begging you not to leave me? Tell Jungwoo how many times I'd begged you, tell him."

"We weren't happy anymore. _I wasn't happy anymore._ "

Donghyuck turns to look at him, clearly astonished of what Yukhei has just said. He goes over and kneels before him. He lifts his hands and cups Yukhei's bruised face as he draws it closer to his. Yukhei doesn't flinch away, and looks straightly into Donghyuck’s eyes, "But I gave you everything, Yukhei. I gave you everything that I am, everything I have, everything. Why it wasn't enough? What does Jungwoo have that I don't? " His voice begins to shake, and when he leans his forehead against Yukhei's, the latter moves his head to the side.

"You're not the right person that my heart seeks, Hyuck.. I’m sorry..” Yukhei stammers.

Donghyuck's breath hitches in his throat. Unhurriedly, he hauls himself back to his feet, clenching his fists and keeping his head bowed. He makes three steps backward, placing himself next to Jungwoo. Yukhei mouthes to his boyfriend, "Everything will be alright.", in which Jungwoo nods in agreement, momentarily stopping to cry.

Donghyuck has a stoic look on his face, not revealing any particular emotion. Slowly, he raises his hand and brings it behind his back. It reappears a second later, now clutching a gun.

Yukhei's eyes go wider, “Donghyuck, please don't do what you are thinking. Let's talk about this, Hyuck. Please, do not do anything stupid--"

"I've already done the most stupid thing, and it's falling in love with you." Donghyuck answers in a strained voice. He lifts his gun and points it against Jungwoo's head. The latter emits stifled screams and sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks incessantly.

Yukhei chokes in a sob too, pleading the other to not to do it. But Donghyuck’s grasp around the gun only tightens, "Now you'll know how it feels to lose the person you love most in this cruel world."

 

_Bang._

 

It starts to rain outside. The raindrops hitting the glass of the window can be heard from the inside. There might be a window somewhere in the room. The chain used to hang the lamp emits a slight creak.

Yukhei doesn't hear any of these sounds, though. He only hears the loud pounding of his heart, which he thought had stopped beating seconds ago. He can't believe of what just happened. He doesn't want to believe it. He tries to comfort himself by thinking that all of this is a terrible nightmare, a nightmare from which he wants to wake up.

But there are no nightmares, nor waking up. Because he is awake, and everything that happened is real.

He wants to cry, to scream, however nothing comes out from his unmoving body. His main reason why he lives now sits lifeless upon his eyes, head hung low.

Memories of moments passed together flows suddenly in his mind: his first kisses with Jungwoo, his warm embraces, his twinkling eyes—their first date, their silly calls, their late night strolls, arms linked together. He remembers the sound of Jungwoo's laugh, his scent, his lovely voice always singing Yukhei to sleep.

Yukhei shakes these thoughts off, as he wants to think about a thing and one thing only.

That Lee Donghyuck will pay for what he's done.

_Lee Donghyuck will die._


End file.
